


Little Wolf

by mresundance



Series: Hannibal Flash Fics [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I did just as he asked. He said I should follow my feelings. I should let them tell me what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> [Originally posted here on Tumblr](http://mresundance.tumblr.com/post/119117404707/ok-but-hannibal-teaching-little-will-to-be-his), for this ask/prompt thing: _ok but hannibal teaching little will to be his little killer baby._

> _If we were really to care for the child, we would have to face our own lower natures -- our indomitable emotions, our insane desires, and the vast range of our incapacity._
> 
> _-_ Thomas Moore

 

Daddy says I am a good boy.

I did just as he asked. He said I should follow my feelings. I should let them tell me what to do.

When he took me shopping at the mall in the morning, Daddy even let me pick out a man. I picked the tall, thin one with tiny blue eyes, not because he shoved Daddy (though I didn't like that at all), but because he was mean when he passed by the play area. He kicked a brick out of a little girl's hands and snickered.

So my feelings said he was the one I would follow in the night, and open up with a knife. I opened him up over and over again and it felt wonderful. It felt like slicing through warm, sweet butter. There's blood everywhere now and the man's body is full of cuts, like bloody mouths. Like my mouth, full of his blood. It tastes like pennies.

"You've done well, _mon petit loup,"_ Daddy says, cupping my chin.  

His little wolf. I growl and bare my wolf teeth for him, showing him the blood there. He licks it and his tongue tickles my gums, the edges of my lips.

He tells me to wait for him so I do, crouching with the ground my knees against my chest. The cement ground in the alley is so cold I can feel it through my jeans.

Daddy leans over the body of the man and begins to wrap him up in plastic, even though it is really messy.

"Do you want me to help Daddy?" I ask, rocking.

"Only if you really want to," he says.

I'm scared. Looking at the horrible body is not fun anymore.

When I sank the knife into his heart I watched the way he went from alive to dead. It wasn't light that left his face. He was just alive and then dead. I had done that. It had felt good in the moment, but now I was freezing and the blood was everywhere and gross. And I had killed him.

"What's wrong?" Daddy asks.

"It's wrong," I hiccup and cry, even though I am a big boy.  

If someone like Alana knew, they would say that killing that man made me _bad._ I don't want to be bad. I want to be a good boy for Daddy.

And I know Daddy is going to be disappointed because I'm crying. He spent weeks teaching me and telling me I could do this, but this just proves what a baby I really am. He might be so disappointed that he will even put me in a time out and take away my cartoons on Saturday. But what's worse is disappointing Daddy.

"Oh _mon chouchou_ ," Daddy coos, taking me in his arms. He is strong and his coat is scratchy and warm.

He cradles me.

"It's all right," Daddy tells me. He says he wants me to go sit in the car and wait for him. I should sit on the plastic and stay still, and count stars in the sky. So I do. I am at nearly five hundred and twenty seven (!) when he comes back and takes me to my home.

He runs water in the bathtub and begins to take my clothes off.  

"No Daddy, I can do it," I tell him.

"I know you can, _mon petit chou_ , but I don't want you to do everything on your own. That's why I am here."

" . . . okay."

"That's a good boy," he says, and he strokes my hair, which makes me purr like I'm a cat. He laughs whenever I do this.

He takes off my clothes, and gives me a nice warm bath. I even get bubbles!

Then he towels me dry, puts me into my favorite jammies, and tucks me into bed.

He asks if I want a story, but I'm too tired so I say "no". He takes off his shirt and his pants and crawls into bed with me. I cuddle against his chest, and he runs his hand up and down my back.

"I'm so proud," he murmurs as I fall asleep.


End file.
